Second try at Love
by Miss Megz
Summary: Sequel to North and West. It is now modern times and what happens when fate decides to give them a second try at love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But this idea is all mine!

Previous Fic (North and West)

I love you

"I love you too," she whispered but knew the wind would not carry her message to him.

_This is forever_ both thought as they reminisced about their short time together and the happiness they felt _that too will last forever_

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked out the window of his office. Too many years had gone by. So much was different now. The endless forest of trees had been replaced but endless forest of sky scrapers that could his father's true form to shame. The fresh and clean smell, he took for granted, was replaced by the gritty smell of car exhaust and other various types of air pollution. The fields of flowers had been replaced by fields of roads and highways. The magic was gone and so was the romance of the feudal era.

_In the feudal era you could travel for days and days and see nothing but the sky above you and hear the quiet song of the trees. _The former demon lord sighed. Yes, former. He was no longer a lord. The days of absolute rulers was gone and replaced by governments that knew of the existence of demons but kept it silent. All Sesshoumaru was now was a number. So was everyone else. The depressing part of that was that no matter what you do, you'll always be nothing but a number.

_That is the depressing part of it all. I am a number, not a person. I am statistic to the government. That's all I am_ some days he couldn't help but become depressed at that thought. _I used to be someone important. I used to decide all important matters. Now look at me, if I were to retire, no one would miss me. I would still only be a number. _Anyone had to admit, that was a depressing thought, when you actually had time to think about it. _The world today is in such a hurry. I miss being able to wander the wilds of Japan with Rin and Jaken and not think of anything_ he laughed a bit at his desk _I sound like the elders that used to about when they were young_ he laughed a little harder. Such a thing till foreign to him. A secretary walked in that asked for his signature. He read over the document and signed it. _In a way I am still important. I do own my own multi-billion dollar company_ the thought provided little comfort to him. After the secretary left, he went to looking out the window.

That's all his office was really, windows. He loved them. It gave him the illusion he was outside. But illusions only lasted so long before you had to return to reality. _I'll just drift for a few more moments_ he thought but knew reality was coming rushing back to him. He thought of Kairi; a thought that rarely entered his mind now. Back in the feudal era when he had to stop seeing her, she was all he thought about, but now, it was as if she was nothing but a memory that was faded by time. _All she is is a memory. Nothing more. A faded face from a picture worn down by time. _This thought helped little in making her face go away in his head.

He stood up abruptly and gathered his things and walked out the door of his office and out of his business, Takashiro World Corp. Other high class business leaders had limos drive them around but he preferred to walk. There was something he could still do, walk from place to place like he was meant to. While humans wanted ways to make their lives increasingly better, all he wanted was to keep things the way they are.

He sighed a bit and passed the spot where he and Kairi met for the first time. He smiled a bit at the memory. _Kairi, how are you doing these days? Are you even alive? Do you even remember who I am or am I nothing but a faded face?_ He walked into his modest house. He was a multi-billionaire but found little use for his money. What was the point of spending so much when it couldn't give you what you want? There was one thing he wanted and he owned it. The last park in Tokyo. It was his, no one else's. He owned it and that meant no one could build on it and no one could make him.

His things fell to the floor the moment he shut the door and pressed the play button on his answering machine. Inuyasha was on there.

_I know you're at work right now but can you give me a call when you get in? There's a favour I need form you……._

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh.

"What the favour is is money. Why can't you go and get a real job Inuyasha?" he laughed a bit more. The former ruler of the West shook his head as he heard the next message. It was from Shippo, asking for money as well. "Money, money, money; that's all anyone wants from me now. I was once so hated but now I'm loved because I have money," he deleted all his messages. All anyone ever wanted from him now was money and that thought as well was depressing.

He opened the fridge door and grabbed some leftover pizza and popped it into the microwave and watched the left over pizza slices spin round and round. The beep was a sound he hated so he had it changed to a chime of sorts, a much gentler sound than a beep. Out came the pizza slices and so he sat down on the couch on the living room and started to read one of his favourite books while he ate. "Such is the life," he closed his eyes and left the left over pizza fall to the floor as he fell into his own mind. He wasn't bitter. No not at all. He wasn't full of self pity either but sometimes he was depressed.

_In the feudal era, I had a purpose. Now all I do is sign papers and talk to snooty business owners. This is what I do day in and day out. I hate routines_.

Kairi sat on a chair in the kitchen of her own little apartment. She watched T.V. and as usual it was about the rich Mr. Takashiro the multi-billionaire.

"If only it was you Sesshoumaru," she sighed and watched the news about how Mr. Takashiro was working on a new project and how it could either make or break his company. "That guy is an idiot. Is he trying to destroy his company?" she asked between mouthfuls of food. Since they had been separate, she couldn't help but think about him but his face was nothing but a faded photo. "I wish I could remember you so fully. I wish I could see you one last time. Just to know you were safe. That's impossible thought," tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't help herself. The only man she ever loved was gone from her life forever. She buried her face into a pillow and cried. Cried for her lost love, lost lands, and lost life. "Just once. Please, that's all I ask. Just once more," she begged into her pillow. She wondered for a brief moment if anyone of importance was listening to a demons plea for love.

What'd ya think? I saw not bad. I mean I made it as long as I could but at the end, you all can see I ran out of ideas. So review please and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but this idea is mine!

Sorry it's taking me so long to update!

Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked the busy streets just wanting to push all the people out of his way. He couldn't though. Any thing that demons did to harm humans meant that they usually didn't get to see daylight again. _There are worse things than death_ he mentally sighed. Inuyasha had called him again. He said something about money to buy a house for him and Kagome.

"Get the money yourself Inuyasha, I have no interest in supporting you," he muttered under his breath as he walked. A car blasted its horn at him. He got that a lot. Most thought of him as a freak with his silver hair that was its usual length. His gold eyes didn't help any. So he usually wore sunglasses. Some other guy yanked at his hair and Sesshoumaru of course just kept walking. Humans were hardly worth the effort. He smiled at the thought of what he would have done in the feudal era. _Tearing him apart limb from limb would have been very entertaining_ he thought as he crossed the street. A group of teenagers cut him off when he reached the sidewalk.

"Can't get by without paying," one held out his hand.

"I don't give out freebies. Sorry boys, go find someone else to be your walking bank," he pushed them out of his way.

"I don't think you heard us right old man. Pay up!" another yelled. Sesshoumaru sighed he hated the old man comment. It was incorrect. He wasn't old. He was hardly into his thirties. One tried to attack him but Sesshoumaru stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You did not hear me right. I _do not_ give out freebies. Continue to bother me and you will pay the price," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at them all. They just laughed and attacked. _Time to have some fun_ he smiled. The fight of course didn't last long. Sesshoumaru turned to look at all the people and then walked into his building and past the secretary and into his office.

Kairi sighed as she heard the teenagers bothering someone. _Humans never learn_ she thought. She was about to say something when she saw silver hair. _Could it be? Sesshoumaru?_ Kairi hurriedly got over to the fight only to find the boys unconscious and her silver haired not-so stranger walking into Takashiro World Corp. _Sesshoumaru!_ She ran after him quickly. The secretary stopped her.

"Got an appointment?" the secretary asked.

"Yes. I am here to see Mr. Takashiro," Kairi answered. The secretary flipped through her book.

"Name?" the secretary asked.

"Lady Kairi," she smiled. The secretary shook her head.

"Not in here"

"Then contact Mr. Takashiro. He is expecting me," Kairi folded her arms across her chest. The secretary contacted Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was on the computer, aggravated by the sound it was making, so harsh to his ears when his secretary gave him a call.

"What is it?" he sighed.

"There is a Lady Kairi here to see you," the secretary didn't sound too happy. _Damnable humans_ he thought then realized she said Kairi.

"Send her up! What do you think you are doing postponing my guests!" Sesshoumaru practically yelled. Kairi was sent up immediately feeling rather smug. Sesshoumaru stood up when he saw the silver haired beauty. Kairi smiled when she entered.

"You sir, are one difficult man to find," she laughed a bit.

"And you madam are the perfect one to find me," he smiled a bit. Kairi walked over to him and just cried into his chest. He held her and let her cry.

"It's been so long," she sobbed.

"Too long," he held her a little tighter. After a bit she stopped crying and looked at him.

"So long ago, it was a mistake," she looked down.

"It just needed to be planned better," He wiped away a leftover tear from her face with his thumb. She smiled a bit.

"Time has changed up both," she laughed a bit.

"For the better I hope," he looked out a window.

"Let's get going, that park, the one you own, just for the illusion that we are in the feudal era," Kairi pleaded. Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod and grabbed his jacket.

I'm not done yet! Please review. I really would like to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

They had barely been at the park for five minutes before his cell phone started ringing. It seemed that every time he got off with one person another would call and bother him. Kairi could only laugh at this and watch as he tried to get off the phone with these people. Finally she grabbed the phone from his hand and turned it off.

"There, that will solve the problem," she smiled and leaned against his arm as they walked. Sesshoumaru shifted his arm so it was wrapped around her and closed his eyes for a moment to assure himself that this was really real.

"What did I ever do before you came along?" he sighed and opened his eyes and looked at her.

She shrugged, "got me but it must have been hard." He could only nod at that. When he had thought about her non-stop it was hard. Everyday had been hard and only got harder until he could mend.

"Now here we are again. Not proud rulers but statistics in the eyes of pathetic humans," Sesshoumaru commented and looked around them casually.

Kairi looked at him and leaned a little bit more on him, "centuries have changed the world around us more that it changed us," she looked to see he was a bit confused, "you still dislike humans," she simplified and he nodded.

"You know what they say about old dogs," he commented.

Kairi snickered and nudged him in the side, "you're not old enough to call yourself an old dog." Sesshoumaru smirked a little but said nothing. He never really was one for conversations. They stopped and sat in the shade under a tree and just sat there beside each other in silence. So much had happened and so much time had passed and here they were again sitting in the open without having to worry about being caught. "Did you ever think in a million years we would have fallen in love?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head "if someone had told me over five hundred years ago I would fall in love with the lady of the north I think I would have killed them on the spot for making such a pathetic attempt at a joke."

"Yea, I didn't think it would happen either…but it has and despite everything, I'm, glad it did," Kairi lay her head over his chest and listened to his powerful beat, "pity we couldn't have been together in the feudal era."

"It is but it wasn't possible," he ran his fingers through her hair absent mindedly.

"Why couldn't we again?" she looked up at him with her eyes so he wouldn't stop.

He chuckled a little, "you know what? I don't remember"

Sorry it's so short! I had inspiration but it left! If anyone has anything that may help me out in that area then please don't hesitate to share


End file.
